peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 June 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-06-04 ; Comments *Only the very beginning of the show missing. *John plays LFO for the first time and also a track from a triple LP brought back as a present from Colombia by Nicky Campbell. Sessions *Terminal Cheesecake, one and only session. Recorded 1990-04-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a cuts in *Lemonheads: 'Different Drum (7")' (Roughneck Recording Company) Written by Mike Nesmith of the Monkees. :(JP: 'Mike Read came scampering in to discover what that was.') *Shadows(2): 'Brother Noah (3x Compilation LP-The Upsetters With Lee Perry And Friends - Build The Ark)' (Trojan) Note that these are not the Shadows who backed Cliff Richard. :(JP: 'The first coming up from Terminal Cheesecake, and when I phoned them up to ask them if they were able to do a session for the programme, I felt I should apologise to them for not having asked them to do one earlier, and I should like to repeat that apology now.') *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Pony Boy' (Peel Session) *MC 900 Ft Jesus with DJ Zero: 'Truth Is Out Of Style (12")' (Nettwerk Europe) :(JP: 'Rum business, life, and you can quote me on that.') File b cuts in during above track *Losers: 'Faith And The Future (7" flexidisc-The Great School Dinner Debate)' (Floppy) :(JP: 'There's been a lot of conjecture, as you may have seen in the papers, as exactly why Mikail Gorbachev went to Minneapolis St. Paul. I think it was to complete his collection of Amphetamine Reptile Halo Of Flies singles, and this is one of 'em.') *Halo Of Flies: 'Rubber Room (LP-Singles Going Nowhere)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Mah So-l: 'Black Acid (12"-Drop And Let The Groove Move)' (Network) *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Blowhound' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I have to admit to you something about last week's programmes. They were slightly pre-recorded. The reason for this really was that I've been working very hard (I know that's difficult to imagine), I really needed a week off, and I went to the people who run the radio station and said, "Can I pre-record a week's programmes just so I can have time really to get myself sorted out at home and catch up on the backlog of records, compact discs in particular, demo tapes and letters?", and they said yes, so I had about 10 days in all to get these things resolved, and of course succeeded in sorting out virtually none of it because I had flu very badly when I started and spent a great deal of time sitting around sweating and feeling sorry for myself, but then on about the second day of my holiday, I decided, there was a mate of mine who was putting up a shed in the field across the road. He was carrying huge panels of wood across there, and I thought, well, I'll give him a hand and carry one over myself, forgetting that he's about 28 and also like a bodybuilder. As soon as I lifted it up, you could actually hear it, it was like somebody ripping a shirt in half, just this awful noise. All of the muscles in the bottom half of my right arm seemed to come adrift. It had just got itself sorted out by the end of last week when I was trying to get my car started and it wouldn't go, so I punched it: not a wise thing to do at all, and undid all of the good work. So it was not a great success and to add to all of this, the night after that, my car was broken into. What I've been saying rather flippantly to people is that the good news was that about four or five hundred demo tapes were stolen, and the bad news was that the police had found some of them. There were genuinely two large boxes of demo tapes taken out of the boot of the car. You think I'm making this up, I know you do, but it is absolutely true.') *Steve Knight, Papa Beeto & Japanese: 'Dust Them (7")' (Pickout) *Boo Radleys: 'Kaleidoscope (LP-Ichabod And I)' (Action) :(JP: 'My enjoyment of that this afternoon was rather spoiled by a lot of low-flying aircraft over the house. Why this still goes on I simply don't know, unless they imagine that citizens opposed to the Poll Tax are getting up an air force, but as far as I know they're not.') *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Lo.Com.Denom. (CD-Consumer Revolt)' (Circuit) *John Chibadura & Tembo Brothers: 'Ndingakutendei Neiko (CD-More Of The Essential John Chibadura And The Tembo Brothers)' (CSA) *''tape flip on File a'' *Love Camp 7: 'Father Sarah's Children' (Bowlmor) *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Stinky Beads' (Peel Session) *''tape flip on File b'' *LFO: 'LFO (12")' (Warp) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'The Wagon (7")' (Sub Pop) *Admiral Bailey & Chaka Demus: 'This Is We (7")' (Jammy's) :(JP: 'This is a record released in 1969 on the Dandelion record label which cost £1.50, or 30 shillings at the time, to record.') *Medicine Head: 'His Guiding Hand (7")' (Dandelion) *Sonic Youth: 'I Know There's An Answer (Compilation LP-Smiles, Vibes & Harmony: A Tribute To Brian Wilson)' (Demilo) *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Inbreds '80' (Peel Session) *Alejo Duran: 'Pedazo De Acordeon (3xLP-Cantos Originales De Legendarios Vallenatos)' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1990-06-04 *b) 1990-06-04 Peel Show R097.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:28:47 *b) 1:14:36 ;Other *a) File created from CB103 of the 500 Box. *b) File created from R097 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?cpdvmmnmom6vus6 *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes